Luffy's Family
by Kanra Orihara Sama
Summary: Luffy often wondered why his father decided to oppose the World Government but when he finds out the truth about his mother how will he handle he information, especially when his father seems to be hiding something from him. Also whats up with Nami and her sudden interest in fellow supernova Trafalgar Law, it's not like he's jealous! Is he?


**Unfortunetly One Piece Doesn't Belong To Be!**

Dragon sighed as he watched his son interact with his crew. He'd been traveling with them for a little over a week and being around Luffy constantly was starting to bring some unwanted memories to the surface. The straw hat on Luffy's head brought back memories of her, laughing, smiling and unfortunately, memories of how he had failed her. Luffy didn't seem to blame him for what happened all though it was probably having to do with the fact that Luffy was only 5 at the time. Dragon slowly and quietly left the deck of the ship and retreated to the private quarters he'd been given. Sitting on his bed, the revolutionary pulled a small gold locket out of his pocket and gently traced his thumb over the carvings on the front. After mentally preparing himself, Dragon opened the locket and gave a sad smile at the picture of happier days. A petite woman with short black hair and beautiful obsidian eyes stood with a large swollen, pregnant belly in a simple short sleeve white dress. she wore black flats and a blue flower fixed into her hair. She had a orange bead necklace and simple gold earrings on along with 3 gold bangles, 2 on one wrist, 1 on the other. Behind her stood a younger version of himself, his arms wrapped around his wife and large, brights smiles adorned both their thing faces. This had been a gift from the last time he'd been able to interact with her. Dragon sighed as his mind slipped into a flashback.

Dragon had worked with the government, being the youngest man to reach the rank of vice-admiral. He had however learnt of some of the more shady government practices and had begun to inconspicuously slip out a few criminals, 'lose' paperwork and 'fail' missions. Eventually the WG caught on to him and began to hunt him down. Dragon was forced to go into hiding, after all they'd made bounty posters. Dragon had to make his pregnant wife, Monkey D. Nalia disappear so he met with her to say his goodbye before his father arrived to help her disappear. "Dragon I want you to take this" Nalia smiled as she placed a locket in his hand and closed it tightly. "It has a picture of us in it, so, no matter how far apart we are. I can still always be right there with you!" She explained, a loving smile adorning her face. Dragon grinned back and refused to allow the tears pooling in his eyes to fall. He held her tight and whispered his farewells, after he kissed with more passion than he ever thought he possessed and disappeared into the night. Garp arrived the next morning to place Nalia in hiding on Crystal Island, he spent the next years working hard to keep her connection to Dragon a secret.

Dragon was startled from his flashback by a soft, almost inaudible knock on his door. He glanced out the window to see the moon high in the sky. He'd been so lost in his memories that he hadn't noticed night fall and the Strawhat crew cease activity in favor of going to sleep. He closed up the locket and returned it back to his pocket before cautiously making his way toward the door. Dragon pulled the open the door to reveal, much to his surprise the serious face of his only son, Luffy. "Dad I want to ask you about mum." The boy explained and Dragon flinched slightly before steadying his expression. "What is it you wish to know" Dragon answered before gesturing for Luffy to enter the room and closed the door behind him. Luffy sat on the spare bed and Dragon sat on his bed infront of the boy. "I want to know what happened to mum, the last thing I remember about her was the marines fighting her and her giving me her hat and sending me to find Gramps". Luffy explained, still maintaining a solemn and serious expression. Dragon sighed, he had never wanted have to think about those events but after his son loosing his older brother figure, he decided that it was probably best his son understand where his deep hatred for the WG stems from. "Your mother went into hiding while she was pregnant with you, I had betrayed the government and they were after my head." Dragon began and carefully studied his sons expression before continuing. "Garp took her to Crystal Island to keep her safe. She finished her pregnancy and I watched your birth through an untraceable den den mushi connection. She kept you safe using her weapons and martial arts training while Garp kept her existence and connection to me secret. You grew up happy, I used to watch your mother and you from the shadows longing for the day the government would give up looking for me". Again Dragon paused, letting Luffy absorb all of the information, he smile inwardly at the slight upward twitch of his sons lips. "She loved you very much and was the perfect mother, however the mayor of the Island discovered her secret and sold the information to the WG for money. The marines had been told that Garp was to be left out and collect her quietly." Luffy growled silently at the thought of some asshole selling out a woman and her child. "The marines came to the Island and attacked your home. Nalia fought valiantly to prevent them from getting to you while you hid in the secret basement. However some marines discovered you and your mother was heavily beaten while you were held at gunpoint. Eventually she had little strength left so she gave you her straw hat and told you to find Garp. You appearing to Garp without her but with her hat was a signal they'd developed meaning that Garp had to get you off the Island as soon as possible and to forget about her." Luffy placed a hand on the hat remembering the significance of the treasure. "After Garp got you off the island your mother lost her fight when they called in Admiral Akainu. Nalia was captured and taken to Imple Down where she resided for an entire month. To prevent me rescuing her they announced her execution the morning of the day it was scheduled to happen. The marines continued to search for you while you mother was executed in front of the entire world. This is why I seek to overthrow the WG, because they took everything away from me." Dragon finished and Luffy stared at his father in shock, the young captain could see the deep hatred in his father's eyes.

"Mum told me about her hat, she said her brother gave it to her after he came back from sea. It was a promise that she would give it back when they meet again. She gave it to me and told me to fulfill her promise. I met Shanks, he recognized the hat and I told him Who my mother was. He seemed sad, I guess he knew about mum being executed and, but at the same time he was happy to know he had a nephew. I gave him back the hat and we were really close. When he left he gave me back the hat as a promise that I would return it when I became a great pirate." Luffy explained proudly and Dragon's lips twitch, ever so slight, upwards. "Ahh yes! Red-Hair is a man I've been avoiding for some time now. I believe he still blames me for Nalia's death" Dragon sighed and Luffy watched his father with sad eyes before rising. "Thanks for this dad, I understand that it was probably hard to talk about mum" was all Luffy said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder before leaving the man in peace and deciding to raid the kitchen since Sanji was asleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've lost all inspiration for my stories after losing them when my hard drive went down. But i have written this short chapter of a new story that I will work on until my inspiration for the others return! Please enjoy and I apologies to anybody who liked my other stories! :(**


End file.
